


Our promise of togetherness

by Sonya_Heather_DeVito



Series: Unconventional Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Drama, End of war AU, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_Heather_DeVito/pseuds/Sonya_Heather_DeVito
Summary: Today is finally the day, the day her life change forever. But still, something was amiss, and she knew exactly what it was. This is the first part of my series 'Unconventional Family' that would be coming up very soon, with a little surprise. Female Harry/Voldemort (Tom Riddle), hinted Bellatrix/Remus. Canon Divergence.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Voldemort (Tom Riddle), Hinted Bellatrix Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Unconventional Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Our promise of togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Heya guys! This is the second part of the series 'Unconventional Family'. The series covers Female Harry/Voldemort pairing, where they are married to each other to stop the war, and how their life unfolds after it. I do have a surprise in this series, for all you guys, to make it special and not so boring.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!
> 
> Warnings: Drama, angst, fluff, the usual, with a hint of Bellatrix/Remus.
> 
> A/N 2: 'Italics is conversation through the mind link between Harriet and Marvolo.

Today was finally the day. The day her life would change forever, for better or worse, she didn't know that yet.

Honestly, she hadn't even thought about it. She had long forgotten to expect anything good from her life. Harriet only knew that whatever she was doing was for everyone's sake. This change was not only for her but all of the Wizarding World.

This change, in their lives, was necessary and inevitable.

Harriet sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her white wedding dress was a stunning piece of work from the finest designers of Europe; Bella and Cissa had themselves chosen the dress for her. Her makeup, her hair, everything was done immaculately. Even the elegant ring, given to her by Draco, complimented the dress wonderfully.

But still, something was amiss, and she knew exactly what it was.

The slight knock on the door halted her thoughts. She turned around when the footsteps neared towards the bedroom.

"Are you ready, Harriet?" She smiled at the affection she could hear in Narcissa's voice.

"In here, Lady Malfoy." Harriet turned around fully to greet her visitor.

"How many times have I told you to call me Narcissa, darling? I…" Narcissa stopped as she gasped mid-sentence. Harriet looked down at herself unconsciously—maybe she wasn't looking as good as she'd thought.

"Oh my...you look so beautiful, darling." Narcissa moved forward swiftly, engulfing Harriet in a warm hug that melted all her worries.

Harriet gently returned the hug, internally being very proud of herself that she didn't flinch at the unexpected touch. Slowly and steadily, she was getting used to all the warmer emotions towards herself.

"Thank you," she whispered. Harriet tried to not let the worry and fear show in her voice, but she failed. Narcissa quickly caught up on her raging emotions and looked at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Do you not like the dress or are the heels bothering you?" Narcissa started checking her over.

"I'm perfectly fine, Lady..." Harriet got a stern look from her, and she realized her mistake. "I'm fine, Narcissa." She held her hand in assurance.

"No, it's not. Tell me what it is, darling." Narcissa took a seat beside her, urging her to tell the truth. "If you won't tell me, then I would be forced to call Bellatrix."

"No, please don't tell Bella anything, Narcissa," Harriet spoke up. She didn't want anyone to worry over her petty negative thoughts.

"What do you don't want me to know, little flower?" Bellatrix interrupted their conversation with a grin on her face and continued joking. "Are you two scheming something against me?"

Her smile dropped though when she saw Harriet's worried expressions. The sisters shared a look that seemed familiar to Fred and George's, and Harriet understood that they were having that weird sibling communication. She saw as Narcissa left the room after giving her an assuring smile and Bellatrix occupying the now vacant seat beside her.

"Little flower," Bellatrix urged Harriet to look at her. In the days they had spent together, Harriet had become an important part of their family.

Especially for Bellatrix. Harriet was like the daughter she never had, a saving grace in the insanity of the ocean that she'd been drowning in.

Bellatrix would never forget the night when Harriet had burst through her bedroom door, in the middle of the night, and held her for hours when the nightmares would become too much. She had bonded with her in a way she thought was never possible for her—like a mother would bond with her child.

So, seeing Harriet like this—all worried and nervous—didn't sit well with her. She could read that she was hesitating, that worried her even more.

"I'm scared," Harriet finally whispered, avoiding Bella's gaze expertly.

Harriet had been scared a lot of times in her life—the time when the darkness of the cupboard threatened to hurt her, the time when she could see the pure rage in Uncle Vernon's eyes when she'd performed magic for the first time, the time when Hermione had gotten petrified by the Basilisk, the time when Padfoot had gotten hold of Ron's leg, the time when she'd lost Sirius.

There were so many times that she'd let the frightened state control her that it was hard to count. But, she'd never uttered a word about it to anyone, until now.

She wasn't ashamed to admit it, because she knew that Bella would understand.

"Oh, sweetheart," Bella immediately pulled her close, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. You're going to be okay, and I'll be right here with you." Bella cradled her head in assurance. "He may seem like a dangerous man, but he's never going to hurt you."

Bella's words didn't convince Harriet, though. Because, in all honesty, she didn't know why the Dark Lord had put forth a marriage proposal. She had initially been jealous, yes, but not now. Not after knowing Harriet.

Harriet was just as significant to Bella as her Lord.

"Harriet," Narcissa's voice interrupted them. The new bride quickly composed herself knowing that seeing her reddened eyes would worry Cissa.

"There's someone to meet you."

Harriet's brow furrowed as she saw Narcissa standing in the doorway with a stupid grin on her face as if she was too excited for something.

Also, who wanted to meet her?

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had already come and then left in a hurry to tend to the wedding preparations. Draco, Fred, George and Luna would be attending the wedding from the groom's side as they had pleaded her. Harriet was sure that the twins had planned some pranks on the wedding guests, especially Professor Snape, knowing that Marvolo would save them all from Snape's ire. And lastly, Lucius would be in the hall, waiting for her, to walk her down the aisle.

Then, who would possibly be turning at this hour?

Her eyes widened when they fell upon Remus, who was standing in the doorway beside Narcissa. Her breath seemed to have been caught in her throat as she tried to process that it was him standing there.

Harriet vividly remembered their last meeting, word-by-word. It felt that her heart had been broken when he'd said that he never wanted to see her again.

But why was he here now? Today of all days?

Was he here to humiliate her even further? To tell her that she was going to make the biggest mistake of her life or would he tell her how stupid she was?

She couldn't decipher it from the neutral expressions that he wore. And fear gripped her heart once again.

"Hi, fawn," Remus whispered fondly.

Harriet was startled to hear the honest affection in his voice; she'd lost hope of hearing that word again.

"Moony." Her efforts to keep herself composed proved futile as her eyes finally watered. The disbelief was clear on her face, and Remus' heart ached that Marvolo had been right all along.

He had a bittersweet smile, and he moved forward into the room to greet her. Much to his surprise, Harriet came forth and hugged him. She held onto him tightly, as if she was afraid that he would disappear at any moment.

Remus chuckled lightly, but he couldn't stop himself from tearing up when he heard her silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry, fawn. I'm so, so fucking sorry." She didn't loosen her hold even then.

"Moony, you're here?" Harriet whispered. She wanted to hear him. She wanted it all to be real.

"Yeah, fawn. I'm here." Remus cradled her head in assurance, relishing every second. Oh, how he'd missed her! It oddly reminded him of the first time he'd held when she was born. So tiny and fragile. And Sirius had complained non-stop of how unfair it was that little Harriet had immediately stopped fussing when Moony had held her.

After a while, Harriet let go of him and straightened up.

"How?" It was enough for him to understand what she meant.

"Your husband is a very arrogant, stubborn, haughty and a no-nonsense person." Harriet's mind filled with confusion as she tried to keep up with him. "But he'd also kind, caring and thoughtful, even if it is just for you."

"Marvolo?"

"Hmm. He was very demanding and persistent certainly, but I know the reason now." Remus sat her on the couch and knelt in front of her.

"He respects you and he loves you, Harriet," Remus said in the most obvious way that he could, without tweaking or sugar-coating anything. Harriet, on the other hand, was shocked. She glanced at Narcissa and Bella, and they seemed to be aware of it too.

"I...I don't understand," Harriet stuttered.

"He visited me the other day to invite me to the wedding. Just like you, I was shocked, but as I said that he's a straightforward person, he made me realize what a stuck-up-arse I was to you and requested me to do my duties as your godfather."

"Really?" Harriet got an affirmative nod in return.

"Yeah. You know what did he say?" Harriet denied. She hadn't even known that Marvolo met Remus in the first place.

"He said that you love me as much as you love Sirius. He said that legally or not, I am your godfather and no one can say otherwise." Harriet looked at him with a little hope in his eyes.

He _requested_ me to walk you down the aisle. He said that he'd promised to respect all your wishes and that he knew you missed me even though you wouldn't say that out loud to anyone. He didn't want to see you getting hurt or upset."

"Did he?" Narcissa intervened. In all the years she's known her Lord, she knew that requesting was never his thing. Also, the way he understood Harriet's feelings, without her saying anything, was unexpected from him. He wasn't a man of much emotion.

"That was where he left off to, the day we were going to get him fitted for the tuxedo," Lady Malfoy said as she racked her brain.

"Hmm. I hate to admit it, but he was right, sweetheart. I was wrong to say all that rubbish to you and I was wrong to say that your parents would have been disgusted by your decision."

"Moony," Harriet's voice broke again.

"No, no. Please let me speak, sweetheart. I deserve it, even if you choose to never forgive me, please let me apologise." Remus didn't give a damn that the Black sisters were seeing him like this—crying and tearing up—because, it didn't matter to him.

The only thing that mattered today was his goddaughter, whom he'd hurt so much.

"Lily, James and Sirius would have been so proud of you, fawn. You're braver than all of us ever could be. And you made the right decision."

Harriet knew that her makeup was ruined, but the tears still kept rolling. It felt that a great burden was lifted off her chest.

"You made the right decision by agreeing to this marriage." Remus looked her right in the eyes as he continued because he wanted to make sure that she knew, that whatever he was saying, wasn't a farce. "And I promise you that I am with you, by your side, forever."

Remus spoke his heart out. Strangely, he'd not only agreed to the marriage after discerning his stupidity but also because of the faith he had in Marvolo. It was crazy, he knew, because he had only met that man once. Still, Remus trusted him because he found no reason not to.

"I never thought I would be saying this, but goddamn that man loves you as no one will be able to love anyway." Hearing those words, she could sense the honesty, and her heart started dancing wildly in her chest.

"You know, he even stood against Moony for you." Harriet laughed a little at that. She believed Remus wholeheartedly on this point, and she also knew that it was part of Marvolo's alpha aura to make him look dangerous in front of others. She'd stood against the same look for years, after all.

Remus smiled as Harriet laughed. He greedily took in her appearance. This moment was special, it was everything that he'd wanted for his daughter. Even if Harriet chose not to forgive him today, this moment would be forever etched into his heart and no one could take it away from him.

Taking out a small, neatly-wrapped gift from his coat pocket, he handed it over to her. "It was a tradition in your mother's family that the daughters get a present from their fathers on their wedding day. It's not much, but I hope you like it. A little something from James' and Sirius' side."

He didn't include his name because he knew that he'd lost that right.

Harriet unwrapped the gift gently and smiled at the emerald-studded, butterfly-shaped hairpin. After examining it, she finally got the chance to observe Remus. He looked thoroughly exhausted. It made her apprehend that their last meeting had as much of a bad impact on Remus as it had on her. They had both lost something that day, but today, they had gotten the chance to make everything right.

All because of Marvolo.

"He was right, you know," Harriet whispered. It caught Remus' attention who hadn't even bothered to sit beside her on the couch and instead, kept his eyes transfixed on the ground as if he was waiting for her rejection.

"I love you as much as I loved them." Remus' throat choked as he struggled to gain his composure.

"Will you walk me down the aisle, dad?" It felt that his heart could burst in happiness. Without wasting any more time, he nodded his head in agreement. In fact, he was a bit giddy at the thought of watching his little fawn get married today.

Remus sighed in relief and took a seat on the couch, whilst Narcissa took Harriet away to fix her makeup and dress. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice Bellatrix offering him a glass of water. Only when she cleared her throat did he look up at her.

"Umm, thank you." He took the offered glass with a small smile. Bellatrix nodded and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Excuse me, Miss..." Remus fumbled as to how he should address her now after her divorce with Heir Lestrange. It was one of the hottest topics of discussions in Wizarding Britain.

"Yes?" Bella seemed to understand his concern. "You can call me, Madame Black."

"Right well," he stammered a little, something that greatly amused Bellatrix.

"Madame Black, I wanted to apologise to you on behalf of Sirius. What he did...I'm sorry."

Just the name of her cousin left a bitter taste on her tongue, and all the memories flashed back. Remus stood silent as he witnessed the smile vanishing off her face completely, only to replaced by anger in her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to be sorry. I had my revenge." Bella's voice was cold.

"We're ready." The sound of Lady Malfoy's arrival relieved Remus to no end because he certainly didn't want to face Bellatrix's wrath. He shouldn't have brought the matter up, especially today. He observed as the smile reappeared on Bellatrix's face after seeing Harriet. He too diverted his attention, because today was all about Marvolo and Harriet.

"You are the most beautiful bride, ever. He's so lucky." Bella's word made Harriet blush. Her hair which was tied in a bun before, was now let down as the hairpin tucked her loose braids safely.

"Ready?" Remus asked, offering her his arm.

Harriet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

 _"I wouldn't have to call him dad now, would I?"_ Marvolo's voice suddenly echoed in her mind. Harriet smiled brightly. Of course, he heard everything. That sneaky bastard.

_"No."_

_"Good, because that would be awkward."_ His monotonous voice held a bit of amusement.

There were a few silent moments before he spoke again.

_"Bella's right by the way, I'm very lucky indeed."_

All her tensions vanished after hearing him. Harriet took Remus' offered arm and started walking towards the garden. She knew that everything would be fine as long as she had Marvolo. 

**Author's Note:**

> -A/N: Let me know what you guys think about this one! Kudos, bookmarks and comments are always appreciated! Good day to all! :)


End file.
